Logging procedures are carried out in wells to evaluate a variety of well characteristics, including production characteristics and formation characteristics. Generally, a logging tool is moved downhole into a wellbore to perform the logging procedure. The logging tool can contain a variety of sensors for detecting many types of parameters that can be used to evaluate desired well characteristics.
In some applications, production logging procedures are carried out while well equipment is located within the wellbore. However, the presence of equipment within the wellbore creates difficulties with respect to logging past or below the equipment. Attempts have been made to utilize a Y-tool as a bypass while a pumping system is deployed downhole. The Y-tool is a diverter type device having two legs or passages with one dedicated to the pumping system and the other leading to the wellbore below the pumping system. In other attempts, the logging tool has been deployed alongside of an electric submersible pumping string via a wireline, and specially designed plates are used to protect the wireline from damage during installation of the pumping string and during logging procedures. However, such systems can be difficult to use and susceptible to damage. In still other attempts, a hollow shaft of a combined motor and pump has been used as both a production flow path and as a passageway along which components can be moved downhole. However, the system was not designed for operation until removal of the component from the hollow shaft to enable production flow. The system also did not incorporate a motor protector.